The objectives of this research project are first the development of a synthetic route to scirpentriol and anguidine, two promising antitumor substances of the trichothecane class. Presently no efficient synthetic routes to these substances are known. Secondly, the development of a synthetic route to the novel antitumor substance tirandamycin. Tirandamycin and the related substance streptolydigan are structurally novel acyltetramic acids whose potential pharmacological utility is being investigated. Methodology involving the use of the intramolecular Diels-Alder reaction and the use of Beta halo vinyl carboxylic acid dianions will be involved.